Sesuatu yang Berharga
by Jeannexta
Summary: Meski Hijikata berada di sampingnya, tetapi hati pemuda itu seperti labirin. Gintoki mungkin tak akan bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan pintu keluar, karena hanya akan tersesat di jalan berliku-liku atau lebih buruknya... bertemu jalan buntu. • AU!HijiGin; Boys Love; ONESHOT • Dedication for HijiGin day #1 • Enjoy! ;)


[" _I love you, so I need you. I need you, so I love you. Now I can't differentiate either_." —Winston Churcill]

 **.**

 **#  
**

 **.**

 _Langit sudah berubah jadi senja. Angin yang berhembus memainkan surai perak seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar di pagar pembatas. Pintu besi satu-satunya di atap sekolah itu terbuka. Sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul._

 _"Di sini kau ternyata, Gintoki." Pemuda perak itu berbalik begitu mendengar namanya disebut. "Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"_

 _Gintoki bisa merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya itu adalah Hijikata Toushirou. Teman sepermainannya sejak kecil._

 _"Hi-Hijikata..." suaranya bergetar. Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini terus tersimpan di dalam hatinya. "Aku..." tanpa sadar, Gintoki menahan napas saat melanjutkan, "Aku... menyukaimu... bisakah kita jadi sepasang kekasih?"_

 _Hening._

 _"PFFFT—" Hijikata refleks membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "oi, matte, ini hanya sekedar lelucon, kan?"_

 _Untuk sesaat Gintoki terperangah. "Tentu saja bukan lelucon!" pekiknya setengah tertahan. Peka sedikit dong, dasar maniak mayones!_

 _Hijikata terbelalak kaget, "Jadi, ucapanmu tadi serius?! Kau—" jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Gintoki, sebelum menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "—kau menyukaiku?"_

 _Gintoki mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia sengaja menunduk agar warna wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus tidak dilihat oleh Hijikata._

 _Pupil navy Hijikata menatap lurus. Tak menyangka akan mendengar pernyataan cinta dari teman sepermainannya itu. Dia harus menolaknya, karena memang tak ada perasaan apa-apa selain sebatas teman. Gintoki pasti bisa mengerti._

 _"Maaf, Gintoki. Aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu..."_

 _Ditolak. Meski sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar penolakan itu, Gintoki bisa merasakan ada ribuan jarum yang tiba-tiba menusuk hatinya. Rasanya sakit. Gintoki berusaha membuat kedua lututnya yang mendadak lemas agar tetap berdiri tegak di hadapan Hijikata. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dan rapuh._

 _"Sekarang ini," Hijikata melanjutkan dengan senyuman di bibir, "aku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain basket. Tapi, aku ingin kita masih bisa berteman seperti biasanya, Gintoki."_

 _Di mata Hijikata, dirinya hanya dianggap sebatas teman. Gintoki harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan kenyataan itu._

 _"Naruhodo," Gintoki mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Topeng yang berhasil mengelabui mata Hijikata. "Kalau begitu pergilah, bukannya kau harus latihan basket, kan?"_

 _Hijikata baru teringat. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit untuk menuju gymnasium. "Jaa ne."_

 _Sebelah tangan Gintoki melambai di udara. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti punggung pemuda bersurai hitam itu hingga berbalik menuju pintu. Tetapi sebelum melewati pintu, Hijikata tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dengan raut wajah berubah khawatir._

 _"Oi, jangan berpikiran untuk bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari atap ini karena aku sudah menolakmu cintamu, ya?"_

 _"Mana mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu, konoyaro!"_

 _Hijikata tertawa geli. Kekhawatirannya langsung lenyap begitu melihat wajah sebal Gintoki dengan kepalan tangan teracung. Ibu jari Hijikata teracung di udara, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Sepuluh detik setelah sosok Hijikata menghilang dari pandangannya, tubuh Gintoki sontak terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, hingga punggungnya menabrak pagar pembatas dan dia jatuh terduduk. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena menahan tangis. Cairan bening akhirnya meleleh jatuh dari sudut matanya tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, kan..." Gintoki berbisik hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri. "Sampai aku bisa menyukai orang lain lagi," kedua matanya menatap langit, "aku akan terus menyukaimu, Hijikata..."_

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_ ** _  
_**

 **T** _-rated_

 **6k+** _words_

 ** _Drama/Friendship/Humor_**

 ** _Oneshot  
_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **TakaGin, HijiMitsu  
**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys love_** ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. _A little bit_ _Out Of Characters_. Paragraf dan dialog yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback._ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

Terinspirasi dari komik Kagetora karya Akira Segami, Kodocha Child's Play karya Miho Obana, dan G.K.1 karya Kei Enue.

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk HijiGin day #1 yang jatuh pada hari ini 10 Mei 2017.  
**

 **Sebenarnya ada 3 tema utama yang terpilih untuk meramaikan HijiGin day hari ini. Tetapi saya hanya berhasil membuat salah satu.**

 **[ Tema: Jealous ]**

 **Bagi para author HijiGin shipper, mari kita ramaikan HijiGin day tahun pertama ini!**

 **HAPPY HIJIGIN DAY~ ^^**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Sesuatu yang Berharga**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kaki Gintoki melangkah tanpa jeda saat menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Tak seperti murid kebanyakan yang akan menghabiskan waktu makan di kantin atau di kelas bersama teman-teman, Gintoki lebih memilih menyantap bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah di tempat sunyi.

Banyaknya pepohonan tinggi dan rimbun di tempat itu menjadikannya sebagai tempat strategis bagi siapa pun yang ingin menyendiri atau tidur. Langkah Gintoki akhirnya berhenti di samping pohon yang dipilihnya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Namun ternyata sudah ada sosok yang lebih dulu menghuninya. Sosok bersurai hitam yang dikenalinya tengah duduk bersandar di batang pohon, dan terlihat baru saja akan memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya.

Keduanya saling pandang.

"Apa yang kau lalukan di sini?" Pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan dari bibir masing-masing.

Gintoki menjawab lebih dulu, "Makan siang." Dia menunjuk bekal yang dibawanya, "Kau?" Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Tidur siang." Hijikata membalas sambil menguap, "Semalam aku tidur tengah malam, karena belajar untuk ulangan hari ini."

Gintoki ber-oh pendek, sebelum duduk dengan jarak setengah meter di sebelah Hijikata dan mulai memakan bekalnya. Lewat ekor matanya, Gintoki melihat Hijikata sudah memejamkan mata. Sepasang _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan _smartphone_ menyumpal telinga pemuda itu. Sayup-sayup Gintoki bisa mendengar lantunan lagu _jazz_ favorit Hijikata.

Sudah setahun lebih terlewati sejak pernyataan cinta di hari itu. Perasaan Gintoki pada Hijikata masih belum berubah. Bahkan jantungnya masih sering berdebar tak karuan jika hanya berdua saja dengan teman sepermainannya itu, seperti saat ini. Meski di kelas dua sekarang keduanya sudah tak sekelas, Hijikata masih sering mampir untuk menyapanya atau mengajaknya pulang bersama jika tak ada latihan basket sepulang sekolah.

Gintoki sudah tak terkejut lagi saat mendengar kabar mengenai Hijikata yang sering ditembak para murid perempuan dari setiap angkatan di sekolah. Wajah tampan Hijikata selalu berhasil membuat para perempuan rela saling menjatuhkan agar bisa mendapat tempat istimewa di samping pemuda itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan keaktifan Hijikata di klub bakset yang diikutinya, membuatnya jadi sosok populer di kalangan perempuan. Saat melewati _gymnasium,_ Gintoki bahkan bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan senang para perempuan yang melihat Hijikata sedang latihan basket.

Setelah membungkus kembali kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong, Gintoki meraih susu kotak stroberi yang tadi dibelinya di mesin penjual otomatis. Sepertinya setelah ini dia kembali saja ke kelas. Dari pada dia bengong sendiri, karena Hijikata sedang tidur.

"Gintoki," tanpa membuka mata, Hijikata tiba-tiba berkata, "bangunkan aku saat bel istirahat habis berbunyi." Kemudian dia berbaring di tanah berumput dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan pemuda perak itu.

Tubuh Gintoki seketika mematung. Hijikata tidur di atas pangkuannya tanpa menunggu persetujuannya lebih dulu. Kebiasaan Hijikata yang selalu seenaknya tak pernah berubah. Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau sudah begini dia jadi tak bisa kembali ke kelas. Sepasang matanya menatap wajah yang digilai para perempuan itu lekat-lekat. Hanya bisa seperti ini. Meski Hijikata berada di sampingnya, tetapi hati pemuda itu seperti labirin. Gintoki mungkin tak akan bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan pintu keluar, karena hanya akan tersesat di jalan berliku-liku atau lebih buruknya... bertemu jalan buntu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ada rumor yang beredar di sekolah kalau Hijikata sedang dekat dengan manajer klub basket. Okita Mitsuba, gadis cantik berambut pasir gurun itu juga populer di kalangan laki-laki karena punya sifat yang ramah dan lembut pada siapa pun. Kedekatan Hijikata dan Mitsuba di klub basket atau di dalam kelas sudah jadi pemandangan jamak. Tak ada satu pun perempuan yang berani berbuat hal-hal buruk pada Mitsuba karena gadis itu punya adik laki-laki yang berada di kelas satu. Namanya Okita Sougo, meski berwajah _bishounen,_ namun dia punya kepribadian sadis. Hanya para perempuan berjiwa masokis yang berani mendekati Sougo.

Sougo terkenal akan menyiksa atau mencelakai siapa pun yang nekat menyentuh kakaknya. Dia tak pandang bulu, mau itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Dan yang paling sering menjadi sasaran Sougo tentu saja Hijikata. Pemuda yang dekat dengan kakak perempuannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, bola basket yang seharusnya dilempar ke arah _ring,_ malah berubah arah menuju Hijikata yang sedang duduk di _bench_ bersama Kondou Isao.

"Ah, _gomen,_ tanganku licin, Hijikata- _san_." Sougo berkata dengan wajah tak berdosa. Mumpung kakaknya sedang ada urusan di ruang guru, makanya kesempatan untuk melakukan hal buruk pada Hijikata terbuka lebar.

Awalnya Hijikata tak mengacuhkan. Namun karena bola-bola basket itu semakin konsisten dilempar Sougo, mau tak mau Hijikata kehabisan sabar.

"Sougo _teme!_ Kau mau mencari masalah denganku?!" Hijikata berdiri dari _bench_ dengan mata melotot tajam. Ekspresinya yang biasa tenang berubah jadi _battle mode._

Kondou buru-buru melerai sebelum terjadi pertikaian berdarah. " _Maa, maa_. Ayo, kita latihan lagi!" Tetapi perkataannya tak didengarkan, karena Hijikata dan Sougo sudah saling melempar bola basket.

Para murid perempuan yang berdiri di dekat pintu langsung berhamburan begitu bola-bola basket melayang ke arah pintu. Melihat Hijikata yang berniat menutup pintu agar bola basket tak melayang keluar, Sougo langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu. Bola basket terakhir di tangannya dilempar lurus dengan kecepatan nyaris seperti anap panah. Sepersekian detik sebelum mengenai tubuhnya, Hijikata berhasil menghindar ke samping. Tetapi bola yang dilempar Sougo malah mengenai orang yang sedang melewati _gymnasium._

"Awas!" Hijikata berteriak memperingatkan. Katsura Kotarou yang sedang berjalan bersebelahan dengan Gintoki langsung refleks membungkuk. Dan yang menerima nasib sial adalah Gintoki. Bola basket itu mengenai kepalanya dengan telak.

 _BRUK!_

Hantaman di kepalanya membuat Gintoki seketika pingsan. Hijikata tercekat. Katsura terbelalak. Sementara Sougo sedang berdoa dalam hati agar kakaknya tidak menghukumnya di rumah.

"GINTOKI!"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Ini semua salahmu, Sougo _teme_!"

"Kalau kau tak menghindar, bola basket itu tak akan mengenainya, Hijikata _konoyaro_!"

Dokter yang memeriksa Gintoki akhirnya keluar dengan raut jengkel. Telinganya sakit mendengar adu verbal Hijikata dan Sougo yang tanpa jeda sejak membawa Gintoki ke ruang kesehatan ini. "Bisa tidak kalian berdua diam?"

Kedua pemuda berbeda angkatan itu langsung menutup mulut, tapi masih saling melemparkan delikan.

"Dia hanya pingsan, karena cedera ringan di kepalanya," jelas sang dokter.

Pintu ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Dengan napas terengah akibat berlari, Mitsuba berjalan masuk. Sougo menelan ludah susah payah. Gawat.

"Aku sudah mendengar kejadian itu dari Kondou- _san_. Bagaimana keadaan Sakata- _kun_?" Gadis itu bertanya khawatir, tetapi matanya menatap sang adik dengan kecewa sekaligus marah.

"Dia tak apa-apa." Sang dokter berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku ada urusan, jadi ku tinggalkan dia bersama kalian. Dan jangan membuat keributan."

"Sou- _chan_..." Mitsuba kembali menatap adiknya, begitu sang dokter sudah menghilang.

" _Aneue_ , semua ini bukan salahku! Hijikata juga salah, kalau dia tak menghindar—" perkataan Sougo tak sempat selesai karena Mitsuba memberi isyarat lewat mata, 'Aku akan menghukummu di rumah nanti!'. Pemuda bersurai pasir gurun itu memandang sengit ke arah Hijikata, sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan kakaknya dengan Hijikata.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , tolong maafkan tingkah adikku, ya?" Mitsuba menarik napas panjang, "Aku juga harus minta maaf pada Sakata- _kun_ kalau dia sudah bangun nanti."

"Biar kusampaikan padanya." Hijikata tersenyum.

Mitsuba mengangguk, "Oh, ya. Mengenai kompetisi basket dua bulan lagi itu..."

Di atas ranjang yang sekelilingnya tertutupi tirai pembatas putih, Gintoki menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan Hijikata dan Mitsuba sejak Sougo pergi. Meski keduanya hanya membicarakan tentang kompetisi basket antar sekolah, tetapi Gintoki bisa membayangkan Hijikata kelihatan senang berbicara dengan gadis itu. Jadi ternyata rumor itu benar...

Pembicaraan itu selesai. Mitsuba pamit ke kelas lebih dulu. Begitu gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu, Hijikata berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Gintoki. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkejut melihat Gintoki sudah bangun dan sedang memakai kedua sepatunya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar."

Gintoki tak menyahut. Dia turun dari ranjang tanpa menatap Hijikata.

"Akan kuantar kau sampai di depan pintu kelasmu."

"Tidak perlu. Kembalilah ke kelasmu sendiri."

Alis Hijikata mengerut. Apa hanya perasaannya saja kalau suara Gintoki terdengar dingin. "Kau tadi terkena lemparan bola di kepala. Apa benar kau sudah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja di sini sampai bel pulang berbunyi?" Sebelah tangan Hijikata menahan lengan Gintoki, sebelum pemuda perak itu melewati tirai pembatas.

Tanpa terduga, Gintoki menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari Hijikata hingga lepas. "Aku tidak selemah itu."

Hijikata masih bergeming di posisinya, hingga Gintoki berlalu dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pagi itu, ada murid pindahan yang masuk di kelas Gintoki. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan yang langsung membuat para perempuan di kelas 2-C itu menjerit-jerit heboh.

"Namaku Takasugi Shinsuke." Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum singkat.

Wali kelas menyuruh Takasugi untuk duduk di kursi kosong samping kanan Gintoki yang terletak di barisan paling belakang. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju kursinya. Tatapannya tak menoleh sedikit pun dari sosok Gintoki yang—sejak kemunculannya di kelas—terlihat cuek.

Pelajaran di dalam kelas akhirnya dimulai. Semua mata terfokus ke depan mendengar penjelasan sang guru. Merasa kalau sejak tadi dia menjadi objek tatapan, Gintoki akhirnya menoleh ke samping. Takasugi menatapnya tak berkedip. Alis Gintoki mengerut, dia mulai merasa risih. Bolpein di tangannya bergerak menulis sesuatu di buku, sebelum menunjukkannya pada Takasugi.

 _'Kenapa kau terus melihatku, dasar aneh!'_

Takasugi mengerjap. Bibirnya menahan senyum geli. Dia balas menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

 _'Kau manis. Wajah manismu mengalihkan duniaku.'_

Gintoki ternganga. Gombalan yang pertama kali diterima dalam hidupnya. Sebelah mata Takasugi mengedip nakal, sebelum kembali menatap ke depan kelas. Gintoki mendengus, nyaris melempar tempat pensilnya di wajah Takasugi—yang terpaksa harus dia akui tampan—kalau saja dia tak ingat guru di depan sana tidak suka ada keributan di dalam kelas.

 **.**

 **. .**

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Gintoki berniat ke kantin untuk membeli roti karena hari ini tak membawa bekal dari rumah. Tapi baru saja pantatnya terangkat dari kursi, Takasugi sudah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Bawa aku untuk berkeliling sekolah ini," katanya tanpa basa-basi atau tanpa berkata 'tolong'.

Gintoki mendelik, "Pergi saja sama Zura. Dia ketua kelas di sini!" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Katsura yang duduk di barisan kedua paling depan. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sering disangka orang-orang perempuan kalau dia tak memakai seragam sekolah laki-laki.

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_!" seru Katsura begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil semena-mena oleh Gintoki dari belakang. "Ah, Takasugi, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah agar kau—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi bersama dengan dia." Takasugi langsung menyambar sebelah tangan Gintoki dan menariknya menuju pintu. Para perempuan di kelas langsung kecewa melihat pangeran mereka sudah pergi lebih dulu sebelum didekati.

"Oi, _chottomatte!_ Aku tidak bilang mau pergi denganmu!" protes Gintoki, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Takasugi menoleh singkat, "Aku akan mentraktirmu setelah menemaniku berkeliling sekolah."

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Gintoki cepat. Dia bukan tipe orang oportunis.

"Gintoki!" Suara Hijikata yang terdengar dari arah tangga sontak membuat pemuda perak itu menoleh. "Kau sudah makan siang? Eh, siapa dia?" tanyanya begitu melihat sosok Takasugi yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya

Mitsuba yang berada di samping Hijikata langsung memberi tahu, "Ah, dia murid pindahan yang tadi pagi kulihat di ruang guru."

Gintoki merasa ingin secepatnya pergi dari situ. Dan seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Takasugi langsung menariknya untuk pergi.

"Maaf, Gintoki sudah berjanji akan menemaniku berkeliling sekolah."

Keduanya berlalu pergi. Hijikata sempat mematung di posisinya saat melihat tangan Takasugi terus menggandeng Gintoki.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , kau kenapa?" Suara halus Mitsuba menyadarkan pemuda itu.

Hijikata menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Tapi tatapannya masih tertuju di ujung koridor tempat Gintoki dan Takasugi tadi berbelok.

"Jadi, siapa tadi? Temanmu?" tanya Takasugi akhirnya.

Gintoki terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Hoo...," sudut bibir Takasugi terangkat sedikit, "tadi kau terlihat ingin melarikan diri darinya. Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!" geram Gintoki, sebelum berlari pergi.

Sesaat Takasugi terperangah. Bibirnya menyeringai senang. Target yang seperti ini adalah favoritnya. Tidak akan membuatnya cepat bosan, karena harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

"Jangan mengejarku, _bakayarou_!" Gintoki berteriak tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Takasugi terkekeh, "Aku akan terus mengejarmu, sampai kau berhenti sendiri."

Kedua pemuda itu berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Menjadi tatapan para murid yang mereka lewati. Bahkan diomeli guru yang berpapasan di koridor. Hingga akhirnya Gintoki berhenti karena sudah tak sanggup berlari lagi.

"Aku menyerah..." Sebelah tangan Gintoki bertopang di salah satu pilar yang ada di koridor terbuka dengan punggung membungkuk dan napas yang masih belum teratur. Sementara tangannya yang lain menghapus peluh keringat di dagu.

Takasugi yang sempat menghilang tiba-tiba muncul dengan dua botol minuman dingin yang dibelinya dari mesin penjual otomatis. Satu botol diulurkannya pada Gintoki.

"Minumlah, kau haus, kan?"

Gintoki tak ada pilihan. Tenggorokannya yang kering akibat berlari memang butuh sesuatu yang bisa melegakan.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?" Gintoki akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Orangtuaku pindah ke kota ini karena kerjaan." Takasugi menjauhkan botol minumannya dari bibir, "Oh, ya. Apa di sekolah ini ada klub _kendo_?"

"Ada. Tapi anggotanya hanya empat orang. Dan aku salah satu anggotanya bersama Zura," jelas Gintoki.

"Kau?" Kedua alis Takasugi terangkat tinggi. Kaget. "Memangnya kau bisa memegang _shinai_?"

Kepalan tangan Gintoki tiba-tiba teracung. Wajah datarnya seketika berubah jengkel. "Jangan meremehkanku, ya!"

Takasugi terkekeh geli. "Apa kau keberatan mengajakku ke klub _kendo_ sekarang?"

"Tidak. Ayo pergi." Gintoki berjalan lebih dulu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jadi, kau ingin masuk ke klub _kendo_ ini?"

Gintoki menatap dengan kedua mata ikan matinya ke arah si ketua klub, Sakamoto Tatsuma, yang sedang mewawancarai Takasugi. Di sampingnya, Katsura yang tadi memasuki ruang klub langsung bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara anggota yang lain, Shimaru Saito tengah berlatih sendiri tanpa terusik.

Entah pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting macam apa yang ditanyakan Sakamoto pada Takasugi, yang jelas setelah itu Gintoki yang sedang berganti baju dengan Katsura mendengar suara Sakamoto yang berseru, "Baiklah, kau diterima di klub _kendo_ ini!"

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka dari luar dan Takasugi berjalan masuk. Katsura langsung memberi tahu tentang baju latihan di dalam loker ke arah pemuda itu sekaligus mengucapkan salam selamat datang di klub mereka.

"Selamat bergabung," Gintoki berkata datar tanpa menoleh dari lokernya.

Takasugi menoleh, "Mau bertarung satu lawan satu denganku?"

Tantangan yang tak mungkin ditolak oleh Gintoki. Dia sudah bosan bertarung _kendo_ dengan Sakamoto, Katsura, dan Shimaru.

"Dengan senang hati." Gintoki tersenyum setengah meremehkan.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei, tumben kau baru pulang jam begini?"

Gintoki nyaris menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya, saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Hijikata tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menutup majalah _sport_ yang dibacanya sejak tadi. Jam weker berbentuk _justaway_ di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat saat dilihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Kedua mata Gintoki sontak menyipit.

"Kata ibumu tadi, kau belum pulang, makanya aku disuruh menunggu di kamarmu." Dagunya bergerak menunjuk kotak kue yang dibawanya di atas meja belajar Gintoki. "Itu untukmu. Kue stroberi." Senyum Gintoki hampir mengembang mendengar kue favoritnya jika saja Hijikata tak melanjutkan, "Kue itu dibeli Mitsuba sebagai permintaan maaf karena ulah Sougo tempo hari."

Tubuh Gintoki seketika mematung di ambang pintu. Dia tak perlu repot-repot membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Hijikata dan Mitsuba di toko kue, karena pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pulang sekolah tadi aku menemani Mitsuba pergi ke toko kue. Katanya toko kue di depan stasiun itu baru dibuka. Jadi—"

"Pergi," potong Gintoki, sebelum kalimat Hijikata selesai. "Cepat pergi dari kamarku!"

"Hah?" Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut bingung.

Melihat pemuda itu tak akan pergi dengan sukarela, Gintoki akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Dia menarik sebelah tangan Hijikata menuju pintu dan mendorongnya keluar.

 _BLAM!_

Pintu dibanting dengan keras dari dalam. Hijikata terhenyak. Namun pintu kembali terbuka. Gintoki melempar kotak kue ke arah Hijikata.

"Tidak butuh!"

 _BLAM!_

Sekali lagi, pintu ditutup dengan bantingan keras. Lalu terdengar pintu dikunci dari dalam. Gintoki menyeret langkahnya ke arah tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya yang memanas tenggelam di dalam bantal.

 **.**

 **. .**

Atap sekolah. Tempat pelarian sekaligus persembunyian. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Gintoki benar-benar menghindari Hijikata saat di sekolah. Dia bahkan sengaja datang nyaris terlambat agar Hijikata tak mampir di kelasnya. Dan saat istirahat, Gintoki segera melesat menuju atap sekolah.

Bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah baru tersentuh sedikit. Selera makannya mendadak hilang. Dan lebih memilih menelan susu kotak stroberinya sambil menatap langit.

"Di sini kau ternyata, Gintoki."

Gintoki tersedak susu stroberinya karena mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Dia mendongak dan melihat Takasugi berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu bertanya heran.

"Harusnya aku bertanya hal itu padamu." Gintoki mendengus jengkel.

"Aku mencarimu, karena tumben sekali kau tidak pergi ke klub _kendo_."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berlatih."

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut kalah lagi saat bertarung satu lawan satu denganku."

Gintoki melotot. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas, karena perkataan Takasugi ada sedikit benarnya. Takasugi melirik bekalnya.

"Kau belum menghabiskan bekalmu itu?" Dia duduk di samping Gintoki, "Mau kusuapi?"

"Heh!" Gintoki kembali melotot. Takasugi terkekeh geli.

"Tadi si poni V itu mencarimu saat aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di koridor." Gintoki tersentak, sebelum menatap ke arah lain. "Kau sedang menghindarinya, ya? Bukannya dia teman sepermainanmu sejak kecil?" Pertanyaan Takasugi terus memberondong.

Gintoki bungkam.

Tanpa terduga, tangan Takasugi mengacak-acak surai perak Gintoki. "Ceritalah padaku. Dari pada kau simpan sendiri. Katanya, orang bisa mati juga karena sakit hati, lho."

Dinding kokoh tak kasatmata yang melindungi Gintoki selama ini akhirnya rubuh. Dia menatap Takasugi dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Takasugi sempat terpana, tapi dia menunggu hingga Gintoki mau bercerita tanpa dipaksa.

"Dulu, di atap sekolah ini, aku pernah menyatakan cintaku pada Hijikata..." suara itu mendadak lirih saat melanjutkan, "tapi dia menolakku..."

Takasugi tertegun.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sore itu, langit sudah gelap karena tertutupi oleh awan-awan mendung. Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid yang tak membawa payung buru-buru pulang, sebelum hujan turun.

Gintoki berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah agak lengang dengan santai, karena dia membawa payung dari rumah. Hujan deras akhirnya turun saat dia melihat keluar jendela. Gemuruh guntur dan kilat yang menyambar membuat beberapa murid perempuan yang dilewatinya kompak menjerit takut.

Setelah mengganti sepatunya di loker sepatu, Gintoki kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama sekolah. Tadi dia sempat melihat beberapa murid ada yang nekat menerobos hujan tanpa menggunakan payung.

Membuka tas sekolahnya, Gintoki sontak terbelalak saat tak menemukan payungnya. Benda itu hilang tanpa bekas. Siapa yang sudah mengambil payungnya?!

"Wah, hujan deras begini pasti akan lama reda." Suara Takasugi terdengar dari belakang. Pemuda itu membuka payung di tangannya. Gintoki seketika melotot. Payung itu kan—

"Oi! Itu kan payungku!" Jari telunjuk Gintoki menunjuk-nunjuk payungnya yang berwarna _grey._ "Kapan kau mengambilnya?!"

Takasugi menoleh, "Payungmu? Apa ada buktinya?" Dengan lihainya dia berbohong.

Gintoki menggeram tertahan, "Kembalikan payungku, Takasugi _teme_!" Kedua tangannya berusaha merampas benda miliknya kembali.

Dengan satu tangannya, Takasugi mengangkat payung itu tinggi-tinggi. "Sampai segitunya kau menginginkan payungku ini, Gintoki."

"Itu payungkuuu!" jerit Gintoki seperti perempuan yang dijahili anak laki-laki.

Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, Takasugi tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya dengan sebelah lengan dan membawanya berjalan di bawah payung yang melindungi keduanya dari hujan.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita sepayung berdua."

"Tidak sudi!"

Tetapi Takasugi berlagak tuli. Dia terus merangkul pundak Gintoki sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Kedua pemuda itu tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Hijikata yang sedang mengganti sepatu di depan loker tengah melihat semuanya.

"Hijikata- _kun_?"

Hijikata tak mengacuhkan Mitsuba yang memanggilnya dan langsung berlari menerobos hujan tanpa payung. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan meraih pergelangan tangan Gintoki. Langkah pemuda perak itu terhenti saat merasa tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Takasugi otomatis juga berhenti.

"Gintoki..."

Kekhawatiran Gintoki saat melihat Hijikata sudah basah kuyup karena diguyur hujan langsung menguap hilang, ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Mitsuba yang setengah berlari ke arah mereka dengan payung.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Cara verbal digunakan Gintoki, karena non-verbal tak berhasil membuat tangannya lepas dari genggaman pemuda itu. Tetapi Gintoki nyaris lupa kalau Hijikata itu keras kepala. Genggaman Hijikata semakin erat dan membuat Gintoki meringis kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba Takasugi mengambil tindakan tak terduga. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih wajah Gintoki. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu membuat genggaman Hijikata akhirnya terlepas. Meski terhalang belakang kepala Gintoki, tetapi wajah Takasugi yang setengah miring sudah bisa membuat Hijikata membayangkan apa yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu pada Gintoki. Sebuah ciuman.

Setelah memberi tatapan singkat pada Hijikata, tanpa berkata apa-apa Takasugi membawa Gintoki pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Hijikata yang membeku dengan jantung nyaris berhenti berdetak.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi?"

"Dia tak akan melepaskan tanganmu kalau aku tak melakukan hal tadi."

Gintoki menunduk. Dia tertawa singkat, tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Tak menyangka kalau tadi Takasugi akan berpura-pura menciumnya agar Hijikata melepaskannya.

"Mau mampir ke rumahku? Dia pasti akan mencarimu ke rumahmu juga, kan?"

Gintoki ingin menolak tawaran itu, tapi perkataan Takasugi benar. Hijikata pasti akan datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau tahu," Takasugi mengulurkan segelas cokelat panas yang dibuatnya, begitu dia dan Gintoki sudah di dalam kamarnya. "Sepertinya dia cemburu melihatmu bersama denganku."

Gintoki nyaris menyemburkan minumannya, "Hah? Cemburu?"

"Kau tak menyadarinya?" Satu alis Takasugi terangkat, "Padahal ekspresinya tadi kentara sekali."

Alis perak itu mengerut. Benarkah itu? Hijikata cemburu melihatnya bersama Takasugi? "Kenapa dia harus cemburu melihatku bersama denganmu?" tanyanya.

Takasugi berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Gintoki ini masih polos atau pura-pura polos. "Mungkin saja kita berdua terlihat seperti pasangan mesra di matanya."

Kedua bola mata Gintoki memutar malas, "Jangan membuatku muntah."

Ponsel Gintoki di dalam tas sekolahnya tiba-tiba berdering. Pemuda perak itu merogoh isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengira itu telepon dari ibunya, tapi ternyata nama Hijikata yang terlihat di layar.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya dia benar-benar khawatir padamu, ya?" Takasugi bersiul pendek. "Kau tidak mengangkatnya?"

Sebagai jawaban, Gintoki mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Bisa aku pinjam telepon rumahmu untuk menelepon ibuku?" Dia berniat memberi tahu wanita satu-satunya di rumahnya itu kalau akan pulang agak kemalaman, agar tak bertemu Hijikata.

"Silakan," sebelah tangan Takasugi memberi gestur ke arah pintu, "ada di lantai bawah ruang keluarga."

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Sore itu, taman yang sering didatangi Gintoki sudah ramai dengan anak-anak seumurannya. Ada yang bermain di boks pasir, perosotan, palang besi yang bisa bergelantungan dan ayunan. Semua anak-anak itu terlihat sangat menikmati permainan yang ada di taman. Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Hari ini juga dia harus mencoba untuk membaur agar bisa mendapat teman._

 _Tetapi..._

 _Semuanya menolak Gintoki. Jika Gintoki mencoba mendekat, semuanya kompak menjauh. Seolah dirinya adalah si pembawa virus berbahaya._

 _Dari ayunan tempat dia duduk, Gintoki menatap ke sekeliling taman. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan kehadirannya. Bahkan menganggapnya tak kasatmata. Gintoki menunduk, menahan air mata agar tidak mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya. Hingga suara itu terdengar._

 _"Hei, kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama yang lain?"_

 _Mengangkat wajahnya, Gintoki langsung bertatapan dengan anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Anak itu memakai topi baseball dengan gaya terbalik. Gintoki mengerjap. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan anak itu bertanya padanya._

 _"Kau bertanya padaku?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Hanya kau yang bermain ayunan sendiri."_

 _Gintoki ber-oh. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang ada yang mau berbicara dengannya. Tapi anak laki-laki itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya._

 _"Aku baru pindah ke kota ini, kemarin." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Gintoki, anak laki-laki itu berkata, "Namaku Hijikata Toushirou. Kalau kau?"_

 _"Sakata Gintoki..." Gintoki menjawab pelan._

 _"Jadi," Hijikata duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah kanan Gintoki, "kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama yang lain?" Dia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya di awal yang belum sempat dijawab Gintoki._

 _Mendadak lidah Gintoki terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Tetapi Hijikata menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu._

 _"Umm..." mungkin tak ada salahnya dia memberi tahu Hijikata, "tak ada yang mau bermain denganku, karena katanya rambutku ini aneh."_

 _Pupil navy Hijikata menatap surai perak bergelombang Gintoki dengan alis berkerut. "Apanya yang aneh? Rambutmu tidak terlihat aneh."_

 _Gintoki terpana. Hijikata adalah orang pertama yang tidak menganggap rambutnya aneh._

 _"Nah, ayo kita bermain perosotan di sana!" Jari telunjuk Hijikata menunjuk perosotan yang masih ramai dimainkan anak-anak lain. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke arah Gintoki. "Ayo!"_

 _Gintoki terdiam. Hanya menatap tangan Hijikata yang terulur dengan ragu. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain di perosotan pasti akan menatapnya tak suka._

 _"Hei, mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi temanku..." sebelah tangan Hijikata yang bebas melepas topinya, kemudian dia memakaikannya di atas kepala Gintoki. "Jadi, jangan takut dengan anak-anak di taman ini. Karena aku ada di sampingmu, Gintoki."_

 _Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, Hijikata sudah menarik sebelah tangannya menuju perosotan._

 _"Minggir, minggir, minggir!" Suara Hijikata menarik atensi anak-anak di dekat perosotan, "Sekarang giliran kami yang bermain!" Tangga menuju puncak perosotan dinaiki. Hijikata mendorong Gintoki untuk duduk di depannya, sebelum keduanya meluncur bersamaan. "Yahooo!"_

 _Suara jeritan Gintoki tersangkut di tenggorokan, dan dia memilih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hijikata terkekeh geli. Namun tak mengubur niatnya untuk mengajak Gintoki kembali meluncur di perosotan beberapa kali.  
_

 _"Rumahku lewat jalan ini," Hijikata menunjuk jalan menuju arah barat saat dia dan Gintoki berhenti di perempatan jalan, setelah puas bermain di taman. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, dan sudah waktunya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "Dan kau?"_

 _Jari telunjuk Gintoki menunjuk arah berlawanan._

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini. Jaa ne!" Bocah bersurai hitam itu berlalu pergi dengan satu tangan melambai._

 _Gintoki baru tersadar dengan sesuatu, "Ah, matte! Topimu ketinggalan!" Dia mengangkat topi Hijikata di udara._

 _Hijikata menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan larinya, "Akan kuambil besok saat kita bertemu lagi di taman!"_

 _Sepasang mata Gintoki berkedip dua kali. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tanpa sadar. "Arigatou, Hijikata-kun."_

Gintoki terjaga dari tidurnya saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang asing. Kedua matanya terbuka. Sebuah lengan menindih lehernya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tidur di belakangnya. Oh, ternyata hanya Takasugi. Eh, tunggu. TAKASUGI?!

"WUAAA!" Tanpa aba-aba, murni refleks, Gintoki menendang Takasugi hingga terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. "KENAPA KAU TIDUR DI SAMPINGKU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR—" kalimatnya urung tuntas begitu menyadari ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar Takasugi.

Si pemilik kamar bangun dari posisi jatuhnya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang tadi mencium lantai lebih dulu. Tatapan kesalnya membuat wajah Gintoki berkeringat.

"Ah, _gomen_..." Gintoki meringis. "Kenapa aku bisa tidur di kamarmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Satu alis Takasugi terangkat. "Semalam kau ketiduran. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidur seperti mayat. Jadi, aku kembali menelepon ke rumahmu untuk memberitahu ibumu kalau kau sudah tertidur di rumahku."

Gintoki menghela napas lega. Dalam hati bersyukur Takasugi sudah melakukan tindakan benar dengan memberitahu ibunya. " _Arigatou_. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang."

"Setidaknya sarapan dulu sebelum kau pergi." Takasugi berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya, berniat mencuci muka. "Semalam kau bahkan tidak makan. Jangan menolak, karena ibuku pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan di lantai bawah."

Gintoki tak ada pilihan. " _Wakatta_."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Semalam, Toushirou- _kun_ beberapa kali menelepon ke rumah. Dia terus bertanya apa kau sudah pulang. Terakhir saat dia menelepon, Ibu bilang kalau kau menginap di rumah Takasugi- _kun_."

Gintoki menutup pintu lemari es begitu dia mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin. Respon datarnya saat mendengar penjelasan sang ibu, membuat wanita itu mengerut.

"Kau sedang berkelahi dengan Toushirou- _kun_ , ya?"

Gintoki menggeleng, "Tidak." Sengaja dia berbohong, agar ibunya yang hobi _kepo_ itu tak bertanya macam-macam.

" _Sou ka_ ," ibunya mengambil sesuatu dari lemari gantung, "kalau begitu antarkan ini ke rumah Toushirou- _kun_ , ya? Ibu berjanji pada ibu Toushirou- _kun_ untuk memberikan bibit bunga ini, tapi belum sempat mengantarnya."

Gintoki sudah berbohong, jadi tak mungkin menolak untuk pergi mengantar. Padahal dia tak ingin bertemu Hijikata untuk sementara waktu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Hijikata, Gintoki terus memikirkan sebuah cara agar dia tak bertemu pemuda itu. Mungkin bibit bunga pemberian ibunya dia letakkan di kotak surat saja. Atau di depan pintu rumah setelah menekan bel. Tapi pasti ibunya akan bertanya macam-macam kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Gintoki bisa saja beralasan tak ada orang di rumah Hijikata, tapi bagaimana kalau dia bertemu pemuda berponi V itu?

Rumah bertingkat dua itu terlihat sunyi saat Gintoki akhirnya sampai. Dia berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah. Dalam hati berdoa agar ibunya Hijikata yang membuka. Tapi saat dia menekan bel, tak ada tanda-tanda orang akan membuka dari dalam. Seharusnya Gintoki merasa senang, dengan begitu dia bisa memakai salah satu opsi yang tadi terpikirkan. Namun tanpa sadar tangannya menarik gagang pintu. Ternyata, pintu tidak terkunci.

Gintoki mengerjap. Kedua kakinya melangkah masuk. Apa benar tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Hijikata? Atau jangan-jangan Hijikata ada di lantai dua kamarnya dan lupa mengunci pintu.

Tangga menuju lantai dua dinaiki satu per satu. Langkah Gintoki tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah tangga, berniat berbalik pergi. Tetapi telinganya menangkap suara bersin Hijikata dari dalam kamar. Gintoki tak bisa menahan kedua kakinya yang kembali melangkah. Dia menahan napas tanpa sadar saat akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar Hijikata.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar di depannya terbuka dari dalam. Gintoki tercekat, tapi tubuhnya seketika membatu saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Sakata- _kun_?" Mitsuba agak terkejut mendapati Gintoki berdiri di depan pintu.

Hijikata yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur juga terkejut melihat pemuda perak itu. "Gintoki?"

"Ah, _gomen_... kupikir tak ada orang di rumah ini. Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini." Bungkusan di tangannya diulurkan pada Mitsuba tanpa menatap Hijikata. Kemudian dia langsung berbalik pergi.

" _Matte_ , Gintoki!" Hijikata langsung mengejar. "Gintoki!" Pemuda perak itu tak menoleh dan menuruni tangga setengah berlari. "Gintoki, aku bilang berhenti!"

Tepat begitu tangan Gintoki hampir menyentuh gagang pintu, Hijikata menarik pundak pemuda perak itu, sebelum mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan. Napas Hijikata memburu berat. Gintoki menatapnya dengan datar.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, kenapa kau malah—"

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu," potong Gintoki. "Bisa biarkan aku pergi?"

"Kenapa semalam kau menginap di rumah Takasugi?" Hijikata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Sejak semalam pertanyaan itu terus menghantui tempurung kepalanya.

Gintoki menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar hatinya tak lagi mengharapkan Hijikata. "Aku dan Takasugi sudah jadi sepasang kekasih."

Tubuh Hijikata seketika membeku. Dia termundur tanpa sadar. Gintoki menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuka pintu, dan pergi dari hadapan Hijikata secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Takasugi berdiri di samping meja Gintoki. Pemuda perak itu baru saja muncul di kelas. "Tadi pagi saat aku sedang latihan, si poni V itu datang ke klub _kendo_ dan bertanya apakah kita berdua sudah jadi sepasang kekasih. Kau berbohong padanya?"

"Maaf," Gintoki menjawab lirih, "kemarin saat ke rumahnya, aku terdesak dan hanya itu cara yang terpikirkan agar bisa kabur darinya."

Kedua alis Takasugi mengerut, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Namun belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, bel pelajaran pertama akhirnya berbunyi. "Ceritakan semuanya saat istirahat nanti," katanya, sebelum kembali ke kursinya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Toshi, ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi kulihat lemparan bolamu tidak ada yang masuk ke _ring_."

Hijikata menoleh. Baru tersadar begitu melihat semua anggota klub basket menatapnya dengan heran dan bingung. Mungkin karena baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Hijikata tidak fokus berlatih.

Kondou berjalan mendekatinya, "Kalau kau masih belum sehat, lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

Sambil mengangguk, Hijikata berjalan menuju _bench._ Dia tak bisa bilang kalau sekarang pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Dan yang tahu akan hal itu hanya Mitsuba, yang kemarin datang ke rumah merawatnya saat demam. Gadis itu mendekati Hijikata yang sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , bisa kita bicara berdua di luar?"

Sougo yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ, dan tak sengaja mendengar perkataan kakaknya, dalam benaknya sudah terbayang kalau sang kakak akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hijikata.

Hijikata berdiri dari _bench_ dan mengikuti Mitsuba ke luar dari _gymnasium_ diiringi tatapan anggota klub basket.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , kau sedang memikirkan Sakata- _kun_ , kan?" Perkataan Mitsuba yang terlontar saat keduanya sudah berada di belakang _gymnasium,_ membuat pemuda itu tersentak. "Maaf, tapi kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian di depan pintu."

Hijikata terdiam.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Sakata- _kun_ , kenapa tak berusaha mendapatkannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mitsuba mengerjap. Jangan bilang kalau— "Hijikata- _kun_ , kau tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Kau tidak ingat pernah mengejar Sakata- _kun_ di tengah hujan deras hari itu? Saat itu, kau cemburu kan melihat dia bersama Takasugi- _kun_?"

Ingatan Hijikata terlempar ke kejadian hari itu. Saat Takasugi merangkul pundak Gintoki. Ada perasaan asing yang tak bisa diterima Hijikata.

"Aku tahu kalau Hijikata- _kun_ dan Sakata- _kun_ sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kalian berdua sangat akrab, tapi terkadang juga sering berantem. Namun tak lama kalian berbaikan kembali." Mitsuba berhenti sejenak untuk mengulum senyum geli, "Mungkin hal-hal seperti itulah yang membuat kalian berdua nyaman satu sama lain. Cinta akan muncul di hati orang yang merasa nyaman, saling mendukung, dan saling membutuhkan."

Hijikata tertegun. Mendadak wajah Gintoki terbayang di kedua matanya. Berbagai ekspresi pemuda perak itu. Dan kebersamaan keduanya yang hanya ingin Hijikata simpan seorang diri.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kuambilkan kompres dari ruang kesehatan, ya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Jangan berlagak sok kuat. Aku akan pergi mengambilnya."

Takasugi keluar dari ruang klub _kendo_ dan meninggalkan Gintoki seorang diri. Hari ini Sakamoto, Katsura, dan Shimaru tak datang latihan karena ada urusan sepulang sekolah. Makanya hanya dia dan Takasugi yang berlatih. Namun karena melamun saat bertarung satu lawan satu, Gintoki malah mendapat cedera. Dahinya jadi bengkak karena terkena _shinai_ Takasugi.

Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam. Keheningan di sekitarnya nyaris membuatnya terlelap, jika saja suara pintu dibuka dari luar tidak tertangkap telinganya. Mungkin itu Takasugi yang sudah kembali dari ruang kesehatan, pikirnya. Gintoki masih memejamkan mata, bahkan saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang berbaring terlentang di _tatami_. Kompres dingin yang menyentuh dahinya, membuat Gintoki meringis pelan.

"Takasugi..." masih dengan mata tertutup, bibir Gintoki terbuka untuk berkata, "sekali lagi kumohon, jangan bilang siapa pun setelah kau mendengarkan ceritaku tadi."

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya."

Itu bukan suara Takasugi. Seketika Gintoki membuka mata dan melihat Hijikata duduk bersila di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau, sejak kapan kau—"

"Takasugi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku..." Gintoki melotot, dan langsung merutuki Takasugi dalam hati. "Jadi ternyata, kau berbohong saat mengatakan kau dan Takasugi sudah jadi sepasang kekasih?" Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat.

Gintoki tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Hijikata. Dia melompat berdiri. Berniat pergi dari hadapan Hijikata dan mencari Takasugi untuk memberi minimal lima bogem mentah. Namun Hijikata dengan gerakan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya, dan pemuda itu memberi satu ciuman tepat di bibir. Gintoki membelalak. Jantungnya yang sesaat berhenti tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

"Gintoki, aku menyukaimu..." kedua tangan Hijikata menangkup pipi pemuda perak itu, "dan aku butuh kau untuk jadi bahagia."

Gintoki tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu.

"Maaf, aku baru menyadari perasaanku padamu."

"Dasar tidak peka."

Hijikata mengerjap, tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa geli setelah itu. Ditariknya Gintoki ke dalam pelukan tanpa jarak. Berharap waktu bisa membeku agar bisa menikmati kebersamaan seperti ini hanya dengan Gintoki.

Mungkin inilah yang dikatakan Takasugi. Bahwa jika bertambah sesuatu yang berharga, seseorang akan bertambah kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Jika saja hari ini saya nggak sibuk di _wedding party_ teman, mungkin fanfiksi ini bisa saya publikasikan siang tadi.

Sedih sekali rasanya di tahun pertama perayaan HijiGin day ini saya hanya bisa menyumbangkan satu fic. Padahal di awal saya yang paling antusias untuk membuat HijiGin day ini. Semoga di tahun depan saya bisa menyumbangnya lebih dari satu. :"

Sengaja memilih tema _'Jealous'_ karena hanya ini yang bisa selesai lebih cepat. Target _words_ rencananya hanya 5k, tapi nggak nyangka bisa nembus 6k+.

Awalnya di cerita ini Takasugi berniat merebut Gintoki dari Hijikata. Tapi niatnya berubah setelah mendengar _story_ Gintoki yang pernah ditolak Hijikata. Sementara bagi Mitsuba, dia juga sudah tahu sejak awal tak akan bisa mendapat hati Hijikata. Saya gregetan sendiri membuat Hijikata yg nggak peka di fic ini. Tapi saya sangat menikmati saat mengetik fic ini. Mungkin nanti akan saya buat sekuelnya. :)

Ayo semangat bagi _author_ yg berniat _publish_ fic juga! ALL HAIL HIJIGIN!

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ ;)


End file.
